


Я слышу тебя

by KisVani



Category: The Listener (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Telepathic Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оказывается, что Тоби не может читать мысли Тиа не из-за ее препаратов, а потому что она тоже телепат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я слышу тебя

Тоби не удивила реакция Тиа, пусть она и сбежала из-за их столика так быстро, что едва ли не все посетители оглянулись ей вслед.  
Как ни печально, но такое поведение было своего рода нормой.   
Тоби проходил через это уже не в первый раз: люди сначала не верят ему, а потом, когда понимают, что нельзя отрицать очевидное — пугаются. Даже самые уравновешенные практики и прожженные циники, вроде начальника Тоби, Алвина Клейна, несколько нервничали, когда понимали, что перед ними самый настоящий телепат. Это люди, которые видели его «в деле», воочию наблюдали, как он «вытаскивает» признания и находит неопровержимые улики только раз глянув на подозреваемого. Что говорить о тех, кто только в теории слышал о том, что Тоби «читает язык тела»? Конечно, они боялись его. Ведь люди не только редко говорят именно то, что думают, но еще реже хотят, чтоб какие-то их фантазии стали достоянием другого.  
К тому же, всем казалось, что Тоби улавливает абсолютно любую мимолетную мысль или образ. И что ему действительно интересно на это смотреть, если того не требуют обстоятельства.  
Тоби давно научился не принимать слишком близко к сердцу раздраженные мысленные ругательства и не реагировать на то и дело возникающие у других образы. Потому что разумы некоторых людей «транслировали» образы, достойные круглосуточных порно-каналов, а у других были заполнены малопонятными образами и конструкциями. А у кого-то мысли напоминали заезженную пластинку или безостановочно крутились вокруг одного вопроса, важность которого понять со стороны было просто невозможно.  
Но мало кому приходило в голову расспросить об этом Тоби. Люди просто убегали.  
— Ты не задумывался о том, чтоб начать встречаться с другим телепатом? — спросила Мишель, когда они обедали вместе.  
До этого она поинтересовалась его делами и тем, как все прошло с Тиа. Тоби в ответ высказал все, что было у него на душе и касательно собственных отношений, и касательно телепатии.  
— С кем мне встречаться? — спросил Тоби. — Такие как я не бегают по улицам толпами, если ты не заметила. Я не хочу снова лезть в дело моей матери, а единственный телепат, с которой я встретился в мирной обстановке, была совсем ребенком.  
— Успокойся, — терпеливо сказала Мишель, — на нас люди смотрят.  
Только сейчас Тоби понял, что вскочил на ноги. К счастью, ему хватило самообладания, чтоб не сорваться на крик.  
Впрочем, людей в кафе, куда они зашли перекусить, было немного.   
— Извини, — Тоби снова сел и потер лоб ладонью, — понятия не имею, что на меня нашло.  
— Может, поедешь домой? — предложила Мишель сочувственно.  
— А что Клейн скажет, если я так нагло сбегу с рабочего места? — спросил Тоби.  
— Совру ему что-нибудь, мне не привыкать.  
Мысленно Мишель излучала заботу и беспокойство о том, что Тоби слишком сильно волнуется.   
— Хорошо… может, ты и права.  
— Конечно, я права, — улыбнулась Мишель и добавила: — Вот увидишь, она позвонит. Главное, не пытайся на нее давить.  
«В моем случае это опять чуть было не закончилось разводом».  
— Что у тебя с Адамом? — тут же вскинулся Тоби. — Вы поругались.  
Мишель закатила глаза.  
— Хватит читать мои мысли, Логан. И иди уже домой, пока я не передумала прикрывать тебя перед Клейном. А то ведь найду нам дело!

***

 

Тоби собирался отдохнуть. Может быть, посмотреть какое-нибудь дурацкое кино по телевизору, а вечером позвать Оза в гости.  
Но меньше всего он ожидал увидеть Тиа на своей кухне. Она выглядела почти как всегда, а решительное лицо можно было списать на очередные трудности в нелегкой репортерской работе. Сегодня на Тиа было красно-белое клетчатое платье, которое Тоби видел впервые. Он не был уверен, хороший это знак или плохой.  
— Ты пришла, — просто сказал Тоби.  
— Конечно, — ответила Тиа.  
Она не выглядела напуганной, а ее мысли, как это обычно бывало, прочитать не удавалось. Тоби считал, что все дело в противоэпилептических препаратах, которые Тиа принимает.  
— Я не хотел тебя напугать, — сказал он. — Но… теперь ты знаешь мой секрет.  
— Ты вовсе не напугал меня, — начала Тиа, — напугал, но не тем, о чем подумал… нет, не так.  
Она покачала головой, сжала губы в тонкую линию и подошла к Тоби. Тот боялся шелохнуться, не понимая, что творится с Тиа.  
— Давай так, — сказала она, — задумай цвет. Просто задумай.  
Тоби недоуменно поднял брови, но, поймав очень серьезный взгляд Тиа, вздохнул. «Пусть будет голубой, — решил он, — как ее глаза».  
— Эй! У меня серые глаза, а не голубые.  
— Что? — начал Тоби, но неожиданно он услышал мысль Тиа.  
«Я слышу тебя».  
«Мои мысли?» — спросил Тоби, удивленный тем, что теперь ничто не мешает ему «читать» Тиа.  
«Да. Препараты действительно помогают мне блокировать тебя и других телепатов… но действуют и на мои способности».  
— Когда я признался тебе, ты запаниковала, — понял Тоби.  
Тиа улыбнулась, вся напряженность, которая до того читалась на ее лице, растаяла как дым.  
«Нам необязательно говорить об этом вслух… и не волнуйся, со мной ничего не будет. У меня на самом деле нет эпилепсии».  
Тоби сначала удивился, что Тиа ответила на еще не сформулированную мысль, а потом понял, что им вовсе не обязательно проговаривать то, о чем они думают. Ведь он так же хорошо «читал» образы и воспоминания, которые давали ему значительно больше, нежели сухая, почти вербализированная информация.   
Когда Тоби увидел образ себя и Тиа, целующихся посреди кухни, он не сразу понял, чьим он был, но поспешил как можно быстрее перенести его из разума в реальность. Потому что, как ни крути, но мысли всегда отчасти призрачны.  
Тиа вцепилась в плечи Тоби так, будто боялась, что упадет, если не будет держаться… нет, не так. Она действительно боялась этого.  
«Я не дам тебе упасть», — подумал Тоби и, подхватив Тиа, закружил с ней по кухне. Его хватило лишь на один оборот, и они едва не повалились на пол. Кажется, кто-то смеялся. Может, они оба.  
В голове плясали образы из памяти, но Тоби бы не сказал, чьей. Он помнил, как мальчишкой сидел на чердаке, пуская зеркальцем солнечных зайчиков, но помнил и мчащиеся мимо него поезда; видел людей, которых никогда не знал, и смешивал их образы с лицами друзей, коллег и знакомых. Трудно было сфокусироваться на том, что происходит здесь и сейчас.  
«Я так рада, что не одинока», — мысль Тиа смела весь ворох воспоминаний.  
Они все-таки лежали на полу и не разжимали объятий. Когда Тоби потянулся к Тиа за еще одним поцелуем, то подумал, что загляни сейчас Оз или кто-то еще, то решит, что в дело замешаны наркотики. Потому что, если лицо Тоби хоть наполовину такое же счастливое, как у Тиа, то другую причину придумать будет просто сложно.  
Они все-таки добрались до кровати, но понять, как им это удалось, Тоби вряд ли смог бы. Он еще осознавал, как быстро стаскивал свитер и пытался снять джинсы и то, как Тиа одним движением скинула платье, обнажив грудь с розоватыми, напрягшимися сосками. Лифчика она сегодня не надела… но вот дальнейшее было больше связано с тем, что творилось в их мыслях.  
Воспоминания слились вместе еще до этого, но это был слишком бурный поток, который смешал в себе все без разбору. Теперь они действовали не так судорожно. Эмоции (счастье, восторг, «неужели это не сон», «я люблю тебя», счастье, счастье, бесконечное счастье) и ощущения (Тиа чувствовала запах пота, Тоби нравились ее новые духи, солнечный свет то и дело слепил их обоих, кожа мягкая, кожа грубая, прикосновение к волосам, щекотно) сплетались воедино. Мимолетное прикосновение посылало сноп искр, отражалось, потом возвращалось назад и снова отражалось, как в бесконечном зеркальном коридоре.  
Тоби не мог понять, где кончается он и начинается Тиа, он прикусывает мочку ее уха или она — его? Кто и кому царапает спину? Кто судорожно вздыхает и чья рука сейчас между их телами? Кто чьи соски ласкает, а кто стонет, до хруста изогнув спину?  
Отдаленно Тоби помнил, что он мужчина, а Тиа — что она женщина, они знали собственные тела, но сейчас не были уверены, чье же кому принадлежит, и не видели смысла в подобном делении.  
Они сейчас были единым целым, одним разумом, отчего-то разделенным на два тела. Они стремились, может, и не слиться воедино, но быть как можно ближе, как можно теснее. Погрузиться друг в друга, войти так глубоко, как только возможно. Обрывки образов и мыслей, отражения ощущений и чувств — все это накладывалось слоями друг на друга, свивалось как канат и росло как стебель цветка. Где-то там, вне спаянных воедино разумов, сливались друг с другом бренные тела. Мужчина двигался с женщиной в едином ритме, без спешки, но неуклонно приближаясь к единому на двоих пику. Для стороннего наблюдателя во всем этом не было бы ничего любопытного, разве что абсолютная синхронность. Это было словно не предугадываемое инстинктивно желание партнера, а плавный ритм цельного организма, в котором каждая часть, каждый орган идеально и гармонично подходит к остальным.   
Тела замерли и по ним пробежала легкая дрожь. В образах, что принадлежали двоим, но стали цельным, бутон на конце стебля раскрылся и словно бы сто тысяч фейерверков взорвались в один миг. Оглушили, ослепили и развеяли по воздуху, превратив в мельчайшие пылинки, что кружат в солнечных лучах.

***

 

Тоби пытался сфокусироваться на чем-нибудь. Например, на потолке. Или на том, как простынь неудобно сбилась как раз под его поясницей. А, может, на том, как кожу кое-где неприятно стягивает.  
Очень медленно сознание возвращалось, принимало одно тело, как его собственное. Тоби не нужно было поворачивать голову, чтобы знать: Тиа рядом. И она сейчас в таком же состоянии.  
Ленивые мысли словно бы витали в воздухе, но совершенно не хотелось разбираться в том, что они означают и кому принадлежат.  
«Мы забыли о презервативе», — явственно подумала Тиа.  
«Забыли», — покаянно согласился Тоби.  
Они переглянулись и улыбнулись друг другу.


End file.
